


Undefined

by kshooo2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshooo2/pseuds/kshooo2
Summary: Enam tahun; di antara mereka, Kyungsoo hanya sibuk menerka-nerka.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Undefined

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Yang menyapa matanya pertama kali adalah plafon putih bersih. Kemudian, bau obat-obatan sangat pekat menusuk hidungnya. Ranjang yang ditempatinya bahkan terasa asing. Dan juga ruangan yang sama asingnya. Tak lama ada ibunya, lantas ayahnya menyusul dengan ekspresi lega, begitu pun kakak laki-lakinya yang masuk dalam ruang penglihatannya.

"Syukurlah ... Syukurlah kyungsoo-ku telah sadar." Ibunya berkata sambil mengelus dada pelan dengan ekspresi khawatirnya yang meluntur. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" 

Masih berbaring, Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Ya...." 

Ayahnya, mengelus kepalanya sekilas. Sementara kakaknya, tersenyum lega. Kyungsoo tahu, dia tadi memang tidak baik-baik saja. Apa tadi dia pingsan?Dimana? 

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Kyungsoo. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan postur tubuh atletis: tinggi dan tegap. Ditambah dengan style rambut black comma. Usianya menjelang tiga puluh. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi, dan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya. 

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sudah merasa lebih baik," katanya kemudian. Dengan vibranya yang berat dan terdengar ...seksi? 

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau siapa? Kenapa ada disini?" 

Lelaki itu agak terkejut. Tapi, Ibu buru-buru menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak enak hati. "Ahjussi ini yang membantumu, nak. Kau bahkan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi." 

"Ha? Aku tidak ingat." Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi lemah. Kemudian, dilemparnya tatapan ke arah lelaki tersebut. "Tapi, terima kasih karena telah menolongku, Ahjussi." 

Masih dibiarkan bibirnya tersenyum; dengan dimple yang tersarang di sisi kanan pipinya. "Itu bukan apa-apa. Selebihnya, mohon untuk jaga kondisi tubuhmu ya." 

"Ya." Kyungsoo menyahut singkat. Tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. 

Lelaki itu tidak lama kemudian pamit pulang. Sementara Kyungsoo harus bertahan di rumah sakit sampai keesokan hari ditemani ibunya. 

** 

Dua hari kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Remaja berusia tujuh belas itu, sudah siap menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarnya untuk tiba di sekolah. Setelah bergelut dengan rasa sakit, Kyungsoo merasa lega karena tubuhnya sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. 

Tiba-tiba dia mengingat hari ketika dia pingsan. Malam sebelumnya Kyungsoo pulang sangat larut karena terlalu asyik belajar di perpustakaan kota sampai lupa waktu. Ditambah hujan lebat turun. Kyungsoo tidak membawa payung dan dia nekat menerobos hujan. Keesokan paginya, badannya demam ditambah ada pelajaran olahraga dan Kyungsoo juga memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah. Maka, ketika sore dia hendak pulang dan berada di pusat kota, tiba-tiba pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Lalu, semuanya terasa gelap. 

Kyungsoo tidak mengingat dengan jelas setelah itu. Termasuk bagaimana lelaki yang menolongnya. 

Kereta yang akan ditumpanginya terasa seperti tiba lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu asyik melamun. Memasuki gerbong dengan hati-hati karena melihat banyaknya penumpang yang naik. Setiap pagi, memang akan selalu seperti ini. Kota selalu sibuk dan transportasi umum akan sangat penuh. 

Posisi Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menguntungkan sekali. Ia berada di tengah dan merasa tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukan pergerakan tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Ketika matanya ia gulirkan ke sana kemari, tiba-tiba seseorang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya di dekat pintu kereta. 

Kyungsoo bengong menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dia sungguh tidak percaya pada sosok itu. Bukankah itu paman keren yang menolongnya itu 'kan? Dengan setelannya yang rapi, seperti orang kantoran hendak bekerja. 

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi, Kyungsoo hanya terus melirik ke arahnya. Pun saat tahu-tahu tatapannya tertangkap basah saat sosok itu agak menatapnya menyelidik. Lalu tak lama, membulatkan mata sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan susunan giginya yang rapi. 

"Kyungsoo-ya." kata-kata itu yang Kyungsoo tangkap keluar dari bibirnya-dia seperti terlihat memanggil tanpa suara. Sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat.

Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak. Merasa tidak enak hati jika terkesan mengabaikan, maka ia memutuskan untuk menyelinap di antara penumpang, menghampirinya. 

"Oh, Ahjussi," sahut Kyungsoo saat berhasil mengambil posisi hampir berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. 

"Aku tadi ragu saat melihatmu apakah benar itu kamu. Tapi, ternyata benar." Dia membuka obrolan dan masih dengan senyumannya. "Kita bertemu lagi. Kebetulan macam apa ini?" 

Kyungsoo berkedip sesaat, mengendikan bahu kecil. "Mungkin memang hanya kebetulan." 

Suara tawa lelaki itu kini terdengar. Agak keras namun renyah. Beberapa orang mendelik ke arah mereka, terasa terganggu. Kyungsoo agak sangsi, tapi, tiba-tiba debaran jantungnya terasa kencang sekali saat menatap sekali lagi lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. 

Sepanjang perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sibuk dalam diam. Setelah lelaki itu memperkenalkan namanya; Park Chanyeol. Juga, Kyungsoo yang berterima kasih karena Chanyeol telah menolongnya tempo lalu. Hingga ternyata mereka sama-sama turun di stasiun yang sama. Mereka berpisah setelah itu. 

Keesokan harinya dan hari-hari setelahnya, mereka tetap bertemu di kereta yang sama. Dan di gerbong yang sama. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi, gerbong kereta 6 yang ditumpanginya sejak paman keren itu menolongnya kini selalu menjadi favoritnya. Dan kini, dia tidak lagi sendirian. Park Chanyeol akan selalu menyapanya ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam gerbong dan memberinya ruang di dekatnya selama di kereta.

"Selamat pagi!" 

"Kamu sudah sarapan, Kyungsoo-ya?" 

Entah hanya sekadar basa-basi atau memang tipikalnya cepat merasa akrab pada orang lain, anehnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu-pada mulanya memang ia terganggu sih. Tapi, Kyungsoo mulai merasa itu jadi hal-hal yang melekat di telinganya setiap pagi. Bahkan mendengar celotehan Chanyeol mengenai masa seusianya, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa telinganya mendengar sangat saksama dan tidak bisa mengalihkan atensi mata dari raut wajah Chanyeol yang ekspresif bercerita. 

Sebetulnya, pada hari-hari selain weekend, Kyungsoo merasa harinya sangat panjang; pada jadwal sekolahnya yang padat. Dan di hari ketika jadwalnya lebih pendek, Kyungsoo bisa sedikit menghirup udara sore. Sekitar pukul empat, dan dia sudah berada di stasiun. Menunggu kereta. Anehnya, saat kereta yang seharusnya ia tumpangi, ia lewati begitu saja. Ia malah sibuk bersandar di tiang penyangga, sambil menutup kepala dengan kupluk hoodie-nya. Matanya awas menatap orang yang sibuk lalu lalang, nampak mencari sesuatu. Sampai jam menunjuk sekitar pukul enam. Kyungsoo mulai membetulkan posisi, lalu menyamakan diri pada sosok yang baru saja berdiri di sisi peron. 

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya!" Lelaki dua puluh sembilan itu langsung tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya saat menyadari sosok Kyungsoo berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kali ini pulang lebih awal?" 

Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan mata padanya, dibiarkan menatap ke depan. "Ya." Lalu, agak mengeratkan jemari di temali ranselnya. Berbicara agak ragu. "...tapi, mau mampir sebentar ke Stasiun Apgujeong." 

"A ... begitu." Chanyeol agak mengerutkan kening sejenak. Lalu, berkata setelah nampak berhasil mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, di sana ada stand takoyaki yang sangat enak." 

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh. "Anda tahu itu, Chanyeol Ahjussi?" 

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi, sudah lama juga aku tidak ke sana." 

"Anda mau ikut denganku?" Kyungsoo bertanya terlampau antusias. Tapi, langsung menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia merasa agak keluar batas dengan menundukan kepala setelah itu. Berkata pelan sambil menggigit bibir. "A-aku tidak tahu lokasi pastinya."

"Hm, boleh juga." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa keraguan.

Kyungsoo agak melirik ke arahnya dengan mata membulat. Chanyeol baru saja memainkan telunjuk di dagu meski mata dibiarkan menatap ke depan. Anehnya, denyutan di bibir, membuat Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan senyuman. 

Kereta mereka tiba dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan turun di Stasiun Apgujeong. Berjalan beriringin-berjarak sekitar satu langkah-dan tiba di tempat takoyaki yang dimaksudkan. 

"Woaah. Takoyaki-nya benar-benar enak." Kyungsoo takjub saat pesanan mereka tiba dan mulai melahap takoyaki-nya. 

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memasukkan takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya. "Da-n, rraswanya sawma swekali tiydwak beruwbwah," berkata sambil sibuk mengunyah. 

Pemuda tujuh belas berwajah galak-imut itu, menatapnya seakan tidak habis pikir sambil menendang kaki di bagian tulang kering Chanyeol pelan. Tertawa agak sedikit mengejeknya. "Ahjussi, sebaiknya anda habiskan dulu makanannya."

Chanyeol hanya nampak meringis, main-main. 

Sembari menghabiskan takoyaki, mereka saling melempar cerita. Kyungsoo bahkan menemui sesuatu yang lain dari diri Chanyeol yang keren; seorang paman bertingkah bobrok. Selain receh, juga kalau tertawa malah sambil bertepuk tangan bahkan bisa sampai terpingkal. Tingkat narsisnya juga di atas rata-rata. Dan, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak habis pikir untuk setelan kerja di usia matangnya tidak sama dengan tingkahnya yang jauh dari dewasa. 

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo sendiri menyadari ia bisa begitu terbuka pada Chanyeol padahal ia adalah sosok yang lebih senang menutup diri. 

Berjalannya waktu, mereka jadi membiasakan diri untuk satu sama lain. Bertemu setiap pagi di gerbong 6 kereta-selain weekend. Bahkan pada jam-jam ketika mereka bertemu di waktu aktivitas harian usai, mereka akan menyempatkan mampir membeli takoyaki bersama. 

"Kupikir aku tahu resep pastinya, aku jadi ingin memasak takoyaki." Kyungsoo bercerita di sela ia dan Chanyeol tengah menunggu pesanan takoyaki mereka. Kemudian bertanya, "O iya, Ahjussi, selain takoyaki, makanan apa yang anda sukai?"

"Aku suka Pizza, uhm ... pasta, lalu, ramyeon. Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa menolak makanan berjenis mie." Chanyeol menyahut tanpa pikir panjang. 

"Ah, aku bisa membuat pasta. Tapi, sudah lama rasanya karena aku ragu untuk memasak lagi, selain aku malu pada ibu." Kyungsoo nampak berterus terang. 

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghadapkan diri pada Kyungsoo dengan tangan bersidekap. "Itu tentu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, itu justru sebuah kemampuan. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau di tingkatkan? Mau mencoba memasak lagi? Di tempatku?" 

Kyungsoo reflek menghadapkan diri padanya. Nampak tidak percaya. "Apa boleh?" 

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mau sekarang?" 

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar cerah. Sungguh tidak menyangka akan ajakan Chanyeol padanya. "Kalau Ahjussi tidak keberatan." Lalu, suaranya kini nampak riang. "Baiklah, mari kita membeli bahan-bahannya terlebih dahulu." 

Chanyeol terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan menghabiskan malam itu hanya untuk keinginan bocah berusia tujuh belas. Dari memilih bahan, Chanyeol juga membantunya dengan sangat baik. 

"Aku tidak bisa memasak nasi," aku Chanyeol kemudian ketika mereka sudah di tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah apartemen di pinggiran kota. Dengan satu ruang tidur dan ruang tamu yang agak menyambung dengan area makan dan dapur. Ada ruangan kecil di sudut nampak seperti ruang kerja. Apartemen Chanyeol tidak kecil, namun juga tidak nampak begitu besar. 

"Ha?" Kyungsoo memandangnya tidak percaya. Sambil tangannya sibuk memotong beberapa bahan masakan. "itu sangat mudah jika menggunakan alat penanak. Anda bisa mengikuti takaran di dalamnya. Jangan sampai penuh-" 

"-atau itu tidak bisa dimakan sama sekali. Ya, kamu benar. Aku terdengar seperti pria single menyedihkan." Potong Chanyeol dengan raut gurau. Memerhatikan Kyungsoo dari meja makan. 

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan pundak yang bergetar. Sungguh, Chanyeol memang orang yang lucu. 

Ketika makanan sudah selesai dihidangkan di hadapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sudah duduk di seberangnya dengan semangkuk pasta yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Belum memulai dan masih terlihat menunggu Chanyeol menilai masakannya. 

"Ini sangat enak! Aku tidak suka pedas tapi menurutku untuk yang ini lain cerita. Aku menikmatinya." 

Raut Chanyeol membuatnya terpana. Tidak ada gurat kebohongan yang tergambar; bukan terlihat untuk menyenangkannya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tahu benar Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati hidangannya. 

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menunduk sambil tersenyum dalam. Menahan rasa panas yang terpancar di kedua pipinya. 

Hari-hari semakin berlanjut ketika Kyungsoo hampir mencapai usia delapan belas dan akan naik ke kelas tiga. Sementara, ia dan Chanyeol memiliki frekuensi pertemuan yang stagnan. 

Selain, keluarganya yang pernah mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama sebagai rasa terima kasih yang tidak akan pernah dilupa saat menyelamatkan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Kebetulan, keluarga juga tahu kalau Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan baik setelah hal itu. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan relasi mereka terkait usia yang terlampau jauh. 

Kim Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasa janggal perihal itu. Teman sekelasnya yang sering mengobrol ketika jam istirahat, merasa kalau hubungan di antara mereka tidak bisa dikatakan benar. 

"Usia kalian terlampau jauh. Dan kurasa perasaan untuk anak seusia kita masihlah nampak abu-abu. Dan apa dia memang punya perasaan padamu?" 

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa sebetulnya yang kamu pikirkan. Tapi, apa kamu pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya, ha?" 

Kyungsoo memikirkan pembicaraan mereka sekali lagi. Setiap kali ia merasa memiliki semangat setiap pagi untuk datang ke sekolah lebih awal. Juga sapaan hangat seseorang di dalam kereta yang tidak pernah absen. Atau pada hari ketika sekolah pulang lebih cepat, Kyungsoo bahkan bergegas ke stasiun untuk bertemu sosok itu sekali lagi. Menghabiskan malam dengan takoyaki atau membuat hidangan di apartemennya. 

Perasaan untuk selalu ingin bertemu. 

Keinginan untuk bisa terus melihatnya. 

Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? 

Pada satu hari weekend, Chanyeol menghubunginya untuk datang ke apartemen. Mereka tentu sudah bertukar nomor ponsel sejak lama-meski pun intensitas interaksi melalui ponsel hampir nihil. Ini hal langka, dan Kyungsoo merasa antusias. 

Hari itu ternyata Chanyeol meminta tolong padanya untuk membantunya memasak karena Ibu dan Kakaknya akan berkunjung ke tempatnya. Tentu, Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan perasaan begitu senang. Di samping memasak adalah hal yang ia sukai. 

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol barangkali pernah menceritakan dirinya pada keluarganya. Dari cara Mama Park dan Yoora-Kakak perempuan Chanyeol-berbicara padanya tanpa ada rasa canggung sama sekali saat mereka telah tiba di apartemen. 

"Ini pasti masakanmu kan, Kyungsoo-ya?" Yoora berkata setelah mencicipi sup rumput laut yang dicampur nasi dan wasabi beserta irisan daging tipis. "Aku menyukainya! Ini sangat enak. Dan sangat ragu jika ini adalah hasil adikku yang menyebalkan ini." 

"Ha, ini memang buatanku. Dan memang benar Kyungsoo yang membantuku." Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. 

"Aku tidak yakin. Paling kamu cuma bagian lima belas persennya saja." Yoora kembali menimpali. 

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat perdebatan barusan. Menertawakan betapa lucunya interaksi di antara mereka. 

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku senang kamu menjalin relasi yang baik dengan putraku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putraku juga." Mama Park berkata ketika Kyungsoo hendak membantu Chanyeol membersihkan piring bekas makan mereka. 

Chanyeol dari arah kitchen sink, menoleh, "Eomma, bukannya itu berlebihan?"

Yoora kembali menimpali melihat ekspresi adiknya. "Kekanakan sekali. Dasar cemburuan!" 

Chanyeol memasang wajah agak cemberut. Seementara Kyungsoo menatapnya dari ujung mata ketika memosisikan diri di sampingnya. Lalu, menyikut sedikit lengan Chanyeol saat membersihkan sisa sabun dari piring. Mereka bertatapan sebentar. 

Kemudian kompak tertawa. 

Keluarga Chanyeol begitu hangat. Hubungan saudara antara Chanyeol dan Kakaknya juga terjalin dengan baik. Kyungsoo menyadari itu ketika mereka tidak canggung untuk menceritakan segala hal yang penting sampai yang paling tidak penting. Chanyeol juga pribadi yang sangat terbuka dengan keluarga. 

Mengenal Chanyeol lebih jauh, membuat Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal bahwa, ia merasa dadanya penuh setiap kali mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi di antara mereka. Perasaan ingin memiliki sesuatu yang kuat-perasaan ingin selalu ada untuk Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo menyadari itu setiap kali ia menunggu Chanyeol di peron ketika sekolah pulang lebih awal. Menyadari betapa ia selalu ingin melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sampai tertawa pada setiap hal-hal lucu yang terjadi di antara mereka hingga membuat Kyungsoo lebih semangat untuk menjalani hari. Ada hari ketika Chanyeol bahkan tidak segan merangkul pundaknya. Atau Kyungsoo yang bahkan secara tidak sadar sering menggengam tangan Chanyeol saat mereka jalan bersama; Chanyeol terkesan tidak pernah menolaknya. 

Perasaan yang semakin menumpuk dari hari ke hari, membuat dada Kyungsoo seperti ingin meledak. 

Kyungsoo merasa tidak tahan lagi membendung perasaannya. 

Mungkin tebakan Kim Jongin benar bahwa Kyungsoo memang jatuh cinta. Tapi, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyangkal bahwa apa yang dirasakannya bukanlah abu-abu. Ini terlampau nyata. 

Dan soal perasaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memang tidak yakin. Tapi, Kyungsoo hanya menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. 

Pada akhir musim semi, Kyungsoo mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaan. Meski pun, ia sering di hadang ragu ketika berjalan bersisian dengan Chanyeol saat kembali pada rutinitas mereka untuk mampir ke Apgujeong dan membeli takoyaki. 

Ada sedikit ketakutan yang mengusik mengingat usia mereka juga yang terlampau jauh. Tapi, keinginan untuk menyampaikan perasaan sudah terlalu kuat. 

"Kamu terlihat gelisah, Kyungsoo-ya. Sesuatu terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika mereka tengah menunggu kereta di sisi peron. 

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Lalu, Chanyeol sendiri pun memilih untuk berdiam-tidak dengan kedua kakinya yang sedikit dimainkan kecil. Seperti mengikuti irama. 

Hingga kereta tiba, Chanyeol sudah bergegas untuk masuk namun Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya ke belakang tiang penyangga stasiun. Entah memiliki kekuatan dari mana, hingga Kyungsoo bisa memosisikan punggung Chanyeol menyandar tiang dengan Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajah-Kyungsoo sampai berjinjit karena tinggi mereka yang terlampau jauh. Matanya begitu serius dan tajam menatap. 

Chanyeol menatapnya terkejut. "Apa yang-" 

"Ahjussi, aku menyukai Anda." Kyungsoo mengatakan yakin sekali sampai memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan membiarkan matanya mengintervensi mata Chanyeol yang tidak berkedip. 

Mereka saling menatap, meski Kyungsoo merasa debaran di dadanya semakin menggila. Uh, ia tidak tahan saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatapnya agak syahdu. 

Beberapa waktu agak terdiam, tahu-tahu saja Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dengan ekspresi serius. Membuat bibir mereka hampir bertemu. 

Kyungsoo mendadak seperti kehilangan akal sehat dan merasa seperti sulit bernafas. Meski membiarkan tangannya masih mencengkram kerah, Kyungsoo reflek menutup mata. 

Tapi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa kecil di antara jarak mereka yang hampir tipis. Kyungsoo mendengarnya dan langsung membulatkan mata saat tahu Chanyeol tiba-tiba hanya memeluknya. 

"Terima kasih kamu telah mengatakannya." Chanyeol berujar pelan, masih membiarkan Kyungsoo di dalam dekapan. "Kamu sungguh berani dan hampir membuatku kehilangan kata-kata." 

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak. Chanyeol mendekapnya sangat erat. Kyungsoo tidak tahu debaran jantung siapa yang terdengar agak keras sampai terdengar di telinganya karena Kyungsoo sejak tadi juga sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Sampai Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. 

"Kyungsoo-ya, dengarkan aku," katanya lirih. Kyungsoo tidak menyela meski posisi mereka masih sama. Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu tenang setelah agak terdiam beberapa saat. "Kurasa kamu ... salah paham atas perasaan yang kamu miliki. Aku bisa mengatakan hal itu karena aku pernah seusiamu." Chanyeol berdiam lagi sebentar sambil mengusap belakang rambut Kyungsoo pelan. 

"Kyungsoo-ya, kamu masih punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan. Sebaiknya, coba fokuskan diri untuk masa depanmu. Belajar yang baik, bergaul dengan baik, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik." 

Perkataan Chanyeol terdengar tidak masuk akal di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tentu merasa lebih tahu perasaannya ketimbang orang lain. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin bersikap denial. Kata-kata chanyeol berhasil melukainya. Kyungsoo berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dengan perasaan marah. 

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Anda selalu repot untuk bertemu denganku?! Berlagak menerima kehadiranku dan sok berlaku baik padaku?!" Wajahnya sangat murka dengan mata menatap nyalang. 

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dan tidak membalas ketika Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk bagian dadanya, menumpahkan kekecewaan. 

"Kenapa anda seakan mempermainkanku?!" Kyungsoo hampir berteriak, perasaannya berubah jadi bom waktu. Wajahnya berubah merah padam, dengan napas tidak teratur. 

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol hanya membisu. Dan hanya terdengar menghela napas kecil sesekali. Tidak tahu harus apa, tapi, Kyungsoo langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan stasiun. Berlari saja kemana pun kakinya mau. 

Dadanya terlanjur sakit dan matanya terasa panas. 

Tapi, tanpa pikir panjang, ia masuk ke toilet umum lalu bersembunyi di balik bilik. 

Kyungsoo akhirnya tidak tahan untuk menangis. Menumpahkan seluruh sakit hati dan kekecewaan. 

Hari itu, pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan patah hati. 

** 

Hitungan bulan berlalu begitu saja. Dunia Kyungsoo terasa nampak berbeda. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik di antara waktunya yang semakin sibuk. Jadwal hariannya terlanjur penuh sebagai anak kelas tiga. Ia akan keluar dari sekolah sekitar pukul sembilan malam. 

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan banyak hal. Senyum dan sapaan hangat seseorang di pagi hari yang selalu ingin ia jumpai. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang mengerti akan kesukaannya pada dunia memasak. Tidak ada tangan besar hangat yang biasa ia genggam atau rangkulan pundaknya yang tidak pernah terasa mengganggunya. 

Kyungsoo kehilangan hari-hari ketika ia merasa nyaman saat melewatinya. Mendengar pujian hangat saat ia menyiapkan hidangan dan melahap habis semuanya hingga membuat Kyungsoo terpana. Menertawakan tingkah kekanakan seseorang yang berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari usianya. Atau, celotehan-celotehan jenaka yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan cengiran di bibirnya ketika mampir ke Apgujeong atau di tempat tinggal seseorang. 

Memakan takoyaki seorang diri, rasanya mulai berbeda. Kyungsoo belum membiasakan diri; atau karena ia tidak pernah terbiasa akan hal itu. 

"Jatuh cinta memang memberi efek sesignifikan itu ya, pada seseorang." Jongin mudah mengatakan sesuatu yang terlintas di kepala tepat di kelas terakhir mereka hari itu. 

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, meski tangannya masih sibuk menulis di buku. 

"Kamu berubah lagi menjadi semula." Kim Jongin menatap bukunya dengan ekspresi muram. "Kamu mulai lagi membangun tameng setelah kemarin es dalam dirimu mulai mencair. Kyungsoo, kamu mulai berubah dingin seperti dulu. Kamu tidak pernah lagi tersenyum seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kembali sangat irit bicara. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan menjadi begini. Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan menyarankanmu untuk berhenti jatuh cinta." 

Pena Kyungsoo berhenti.  
Kata-kata Jongin, benar-benar mengingatkannya pada hari terakhir ia melihat Chanyeol di stasiun. Mengingat hatinya yang patah, masih menyisakan luka. 

Perasaan sesaat? 

Bahkan sudah lewat lima bulan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakannya. Perasaan yang tumbuh di dadanya masih sangat mekar; tapi, Kyungsoo sudah merasa kehilangan sosoknya. 

Kyungsoo tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau diam-diam ia sering menangis saat larut malam, di dalam kamar dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Kyungsoo merasa takut; bagaimana jika sampai akhir ia masih tidak dapat melihat Chanyeol dalam hidupnya? 

Maka, ada satu hari Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Chanyeol seusai pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo menginginkan segalanya hanya bisa kembali seperti semula. Bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol seperti biasa. Bahkan, jika itu harus membuat Kyungsoo menarik pernyataannya di stasiun lima bulan lalu, Kyungsoo tentu akan melakukannya. 

Kyungsoo tiba di depan pintu Apartemen Chanyeol. Tapi, nyali Kyungsoo tiba-tiba redup begitu saja. 

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah ingin melihatnya lagi? 

Ia hanya mampu memandangi bel di sisi pintu tanpa berani menekannya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian; meski pun pada akhirnya itu hanya sampai di ujung telunjuknya saja. 

"Kyungsoo-ya?" 

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata saat suara yang sangat tidak asing, mampu menembus ke telinganya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima langkah panjang Chanyeol di lorong apartemen dan Chanyeol semakin mendekat padanya. 

Lalu berhenti. Membiarkan ujung sepatunya bertemu dengan milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak. Membiarkan mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima bulan berlalu.

Kyungsoo tidak melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang biasanya hadir ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo berada dalam radiusnya. Chanyeol nampak serius dengan matanya yang merah. 

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin kabur sama seperti lima bulan lalu. Tapi, ia hanya membisu. 

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menggenggam salah satu pergelangan lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sempat menunduk, reflek langsung mengatensi mata pada wajah Chanyeol. Tahu-tahu saja, Chanyeol limbung dan menjatuhkan diri tepat ke arah Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo mendadak cemas. 

Namun, kecemasannya hilang saat ia mencium samar-samar bau alkohol yang menguar dari diri Chanyeol dan mendapati pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk. 

Susah payah Kyungsoo membopong Chanyeol ke kasurnya. Untungnya, Chanyeol pernah memberi tahu kode apartemennya. Jadi, Kyungsoo tidak harus repot mencari tahu bagaimana ia bisa membuka pintunya. 

Malam itu, Kyungsoo menghubungi Ibunya jika ia akan menginap di kediaman Chanyeol. Ibunya mengizinkan. Dan Kyungsoo, membiarkan dirinya tertidur di sofa. 

Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Rambutnya berantakan dengan muka bantal yang menggemaskan. Mengedipkan kedua mata samar-samar. 

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya. Kupikir semalam aku cuma bermimpi kamu datang." Di tengah kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, Chanyeol sedikit membuat cengiran. 

Kyungsoo mendekat dan mendengus kecil. "Ya. Dan tahu-tahu Anda menjatuhkan diri padaku, Ahjussi. Itu sangat berat." Sambil menyerahkan sebotol kecil minuman. "Minumlah sebagai penghilang pengar." 

Chanyeol meraihnya. Kyungsoo melihat senyuman Chanyeol muncul untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak lima bulan terakhir. Senyum yang amat Kyungsoo rindukan. Tapi, Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian matanya sambil sibuk mengerjakan hal lain saat Chanyeol berhasil menenggak minumannya. 

"Aku baru tahu jika Anda adalah pecandu alkohol, Ahjussi." Kyungsoo nampak membereskan barang-barang pribadinya. 

"Aku sudah lama berhenti. Tapi, belakangan terasa kambuh." Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari kasur. 

Menuju dapur untuk minum, di meja makan sudah tersedia satu mangkuk Japchae dengan kuah yang masih mengepul. "Wah, sudah lama rasanya tidak menikmati hidanganmu." Sambil raut menahan lapar. 

"Anda bangun tepat waktu. Sebaiknya segera dimakan, ya." Kyungsoo berkata setelah selesai merapikan diri. "Aku akan pulang sekarang." 

"Tidak ingin makan bersamaku?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa merasa canggung sama sekali-mengingat lima bulan tidak pernah ada kontak di antara mereka. 

Jantung Kyungsoo masih sama berdebar kerasnya setiap kali Chanyeol menunjukan sedikit afeksi padanya. Namun, Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak lagi boleh melakukan kesalahan seperti lima bulan lalu. Kyungsoo menahan emosi sedihnya yang tiba-tiba datang. 

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Selamat menikmati makananmu, Ahjussi." Kyungsoo langsung bergegas pergi. Membiarkan Chanyeol menghabiskan hidangannya. 

Di balik pintu, Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur masih bisa melihat Chanyeol sekali lagi. Bersyukur karena Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengubah sikap padanya. Meski pun dia tahu, dengan begitu ia semakin kecewa. 

Tapi, hari-hari berikutnya, mereka tidak lagi bertemu. Entah siapa yang menghindari siapa, tapi, Kyungsoo sungguh merasa kosong. Kyungsoo masih belum terbiasa akan ketiadaan Park Chanyeol di sisinya. Kyungsoo merasa betul-betul kehilangan. 

Bagaimana sebenarnya sosok Kyungsoo baginya?

Di waktu malam, kereta memang tidak sepadat di awal hari. Kyungsoo bisa mendapat tempat yang dia sukai. Memasang earphone di telinga. Memejamkan matanya. 

Sialnya, bayangan Chanyeol selalu memenuhi isi kepala di samping prioritasnya sekarang soal belajar. Kyungsoo harus fokus. Seperti kata Chanyeol, ada banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Kyungsoo sudah menetapkan Universitas yang akan dituju saat kelas tiganya berakhir, misalnya. Ini menjadi hal yang paling utama. 

Anehnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan mampir ke Apgujeong hari itu. Membeli takoyaki lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Membiarkan dirinya menikmati takoyaki seorang diri. 

Tapi, seseorang kemudian menyodorkan seporsi takoyaki tepat di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu pesan. Apa kau memang senang menghabiskan waktu memakan takoyaki sendirian?" 

Itu Chanyeol dengan raut cerahnya yang masih sama. Sikap yang sama hangatnya. Satu bulan berlalu dan mereka baru bertemu. Kyungsoo reflek menggenggam pergelangan Chanyeol dan langsung menunduk dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, pundaknya bergetar. Isakan keluar tanpa mampu dia tahan. 

"Jahat sekali." Kyungsoo berkata di tengah isakan. Masih menunduk, masih takoyaki dalam genggaman tangan chanyeol yang besar. "Kenapa Anda melakukan ini padaku? Bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi, datang dan pergi sesukanya. Apa yang membuat Anda begitu?" 

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya lekat. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat. Sementara, Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan diri karena lagi-lagi merasa bertindak gegabah. Ketika sedikit lebih tenang, ia baru berani mengangkat kepala, menemukan mata chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti. 

"Maafkan aku." 

Kyungsoo melebarkan mata melihat Chanyeol mulai berkata. Mata Chanyeol masih ditatap lekat pada mata Kyungsoo yang berkilat. Kini Kyungsoo yang terdiam membisu. 

"Kyungsoo-ya." Panggil Chanyeol kemudian, Kyungsoo mengubah tatapan seakan menjawab panggilan meski tanpa sepatah kata. Chanyeol kini lebih serius. "Aku tahu ini terdengar egois. Tapi, setiap kali aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, semua hal menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Sekejap, aku bisa saja melupakan beban di dalam pikiranku. Menjadi dewasa itu sangat tidak mudah; aku menyukai bagaimana kamu seakan memandangku bukan sebagai orang dewasa dan aku menyukai saat aku bisa mengekspresikan diriku seolah aku tidak peduli akan tekanan dunia padaku. Tapi kupikir, semua hal hanya bisa berlaku sampai di situ saja."

Untuk pertama kalinya, perkataan Park Chanyeol agak mengetuk hatinya. Kyungsoo tahu benar bahwa sebelumnya ia selalu merasa yang paling terluka. Perihal perasaannya; ia mulai menyadari bahwa benih dalam hatinya malah mekar dan berduri. Perkataan Park Chanyeol menyadarkannya pada sebentuk kata obsesi; ia terlanjur jatuh dan terjebak ingin seutuhnya memiliki. 

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan, bisakah kita berlaku sebagaimana kita sebelumnya? Bisakah kamu ... sedikit mengesampingkan perasaanmu?" 

Tidak pernah Chanyeol terlihat seserius ini. Tawa hangat yang mampu menularkan kebahagiaan itu sama sekali tidak ada. Ekspresinya terlihat menegangkan. Kyungsoo mengendurkan genggaman tangannya hingga tak lama melepaskannya. 

Sudah jelas semua bagaimana Chanyeol menggambarkannya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak lagi bersedih. Dia tahu benar; Chanyeol tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sekali pun dia masih bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya; bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya pada Kyungsoo?

Malam itu, Kyungsoo belajar tentang arti kata merelakan. Bahwa kebahagiaan yang paling benar adalah saat ia merasa telah mampu melepaskan seluruh perasaan egoisnya untuk memiliki. Bahwa, ia tidak berhak memaksakan kehendak. 

Bahwa, ia sadar diri; barangkali yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah bagian untuk melindunginya. 

Tidak apa-apa. Sekali pun tidak bisa dimiliki, asal masih selalu di sisi. Barangkali memang tidak apa-apa. 

** 

Hari-hari setelahnya, kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil di antara ia dan Park Chanyeol telah kembali. Bahkan, Kyungsoo merasa jauh lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dari yang sudah-sudah. Membuat kejutan pada ulang tahun Chanyeol. Menghias pohon dan menikmati makanan bersama saat Natal dan Tahun Baru. Juga, bagaimana Chanyeol mengingat ulang tahunnya dan memberinya kado. Ia bahkan menikmati liburan musim panas bersama ke pantai. Kunjungan ke Apgujeong juga menjadi lebih sering ditemani dua porsi takoyaki kesukaan. 

Hubungan antara Kyungsoo dengan keluarga Chanyeol begitu pula sebaliknya pun semakin hangat dan lekat. 

Hingga Kyungsoo lulus sekolah dan empat tahun terlewati. Ia dan Chanyeol masih tetap berdiri di garis yang sama dan tidak pernah berubah. 

Memang, Kyungsoo jauh lebih sibuk saat sudah menjadi mahasiswa apalagi sekarang berada di tingkat akhir. Selain karena Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang dekat dengan kampus dan pulang sekitar dua minggu atau sebulan sekali ke rumah. Kyungsoo juga jauh lebih menghargai pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di sela-sela waktu sibuknya. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah absen untuk mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol saat sempat dan meskipun Chanyeol juga tetap akan datang ke tempatnya saat Kyungsoo meminta. 

Bagi Kyungsoo, begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Meski pun Kyungsoo masih menyimpan penuh perasaannya dan masih bertanya-tanya;

Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya?

"Selamat sudah melewati masa sidangmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku kagum bahkan kamu bisa lulus tanpa revisi." Chanyeol berkata dengan ekspresi bangga. 

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan semu di kedua pipi sementara tangannya sibuk mengolah bahan masakan. "Kuharap Anda datang ke wisudaku nanti." 

"Oh tentu!" Chanyeol berujar antusias dari balik meja Pantry. "Mau kubawakan apa? Bunga? Hadiah?" raut guraunya tercetak jelas, dia terlihat senang menggoda seorang pemuda yang sudah lebih matang dari pertama kali ia mengenalnya. Usia Kyungsoo kini telah mencapai dua puluh dua. Sementara Chanyeol sudah di angka tiga puluh lima. 

"Ahjussi, anda selalu berlebihan." Kyungsoo agak terkekeh, lalu membalikan badan untuk menuang bahan-bahan yang telah di siapkan ke dalam air mendidih di atas kompor. 

Lihai sekali bagaimana Kyungsoo menakar bumbu dan memadukan bahan masakannya. Sesekali mengecap rasa. Kyungsoo sudah memiliki skill memasak yang jauh sekali lebih baik dari saat usianya tujuh belas. 

Menunggu matang, Chanyeol tidak tahu sedang sibuk apa di sofa, sementara Kyungsoo terdiam menatap masakannya.  
Wajahnya nampak serius meski pikirannya melayang kemana mana. Kyungsoo merasa ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sudah dipendamnya sejak lama. Kali ini, Kyungsoo hanya ingin memastikan saja. 

"Ahjussi." Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas persis ketika Chanyeol juga mulai mengatensi penuh matanya dan sudah sepenuhnya mengabaikan televisi. 

"Kamu perlu sesuatu?" Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan agak mendekat padanya. 

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sekilas. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. 

Chanyeol kini berdiri di sisi meja, seperti tampak mengawasinya. Kyungsoo kembali mengarahkan perhatian pada masakannya yang hampir matang. Menghela napas pelan. Kyungsoo mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian. 

"Ahjussi," Kyungsoo seperti agak menahan napas. 

"Siapa aku bagimu?" 

Hampir enam tahun Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki jawaban atas hal itu.

Sekarang dia menyadari; yang dulu Chanyeol lakukan padanya bukan terkesan seperti penolakan; lebih kepada ingin menghindari pernyataan. Tentu, Kyungsoo hanya ingin semua hal terasa jelas. Chanyeol sejak dulu tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaannya.

Maka, jika pun kali ini Chanyeol mengatakan tidak dengan jelas, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa perasaannya memang tidak akan pernah berbalas. Dan Kyungsoo tentu sudah menyiapkan diri untuk itu. Kyungsoo akan merasa baik-baik saja tentang hal itu. 

Sama seperti dulu, Chanyeol tidak terdengar nampak akan membuka suara.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu hanyalah langkah kakinya yang ringan terdengar mendekat kepadanya-Kyungsoo masih membelakanginya dan tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk melihatnya. Sampai ia menyadari Chanyeol berada di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo nampak menahan napas. Kemudian, matanya seketika membulat dan wajahnya terasa panas ketika Chanyeol berbisik padanya.

Enam tahun berlalu; 

di antara mereka; 

dan Kyungsoo hanya sibuk menerka-nerka;

Akhirnya; Kyungsoo mendapat jawaban pastinya. 

"Aku mencintaimu."  
.  
.  
.  
Chanyeol sudah tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikannya;


End file.
